Hybrid
by MonarqueMyste
Summary: Vinnie and Charley are getting married!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Next Plane Out**

As Charley finished packing up the last of The Last Chance Garage, she sighed heavily.

 **I listen to the sound of the rain fallin' down my window  
Prayin' for a gentle wind  
To bring my baby back again  
Tryna be strong but I'm not getting any stronger  
Loneliness is tearing apart this heart of mine**

She couldn't believe it. She was finally moving to Mars to be with Vinnie for, what they hoped would be the rest of their lives. She smiled as she thought about how irresponsible she used to think he was. Especially when he spent quite a bit of time not calling or writing to her and he tried to make up some cute excuse as to why. As usual, she forgave him for being himself.

 **I lie awake  
'Cause I can't take  
Another night lonely  
It's been too long,  
I can't hold on no more**

After taping up the last box, she lifted it up and walked by a mirror. Between the first and last time that they had seen each other on Earth, she had gotten her hair cut much shorter. She sported a dark blue tank top with an almost bare belly, black leather jacket with matching pants and boots.

 **Leavin' on the next plane out  
'Cause I gotta see my baby  
It's been too long  
Since I held him in my arms  
And I just won't sleep at night  
'Til he's sleeping here beside me  
Here beside me again**

She may be a beautiful, sweet, and confident woman but, she also has an explosive temper that her biker mice friends do not want to see again. Especially after she got really mad at them when they told her that fighting crime was a male's job and refused to allow her to help them. She chuckled as she recalled showing them how good she truly was when she was able to use the same moves as them when she masqueraded around as the masked motorcyclist. They realized she was more then capable to holding her own in battle as they were.

 **Talking on the phone but that don't make it any better  
Nothing's gonna ease this pain  
Until I'm in his arms again  
Runnin' down the stairs there's a taxi that's waiting for me  
Loneliness, I'm gonna leave you far behind  
**

"Hey Charley-girl" Vinnie called out from the the Big Rig.

The Big Rig is a custom built (like so many other things she owns) fully functional mobile repair shop. It features a metallic blue flame paint job and houses a small repair shop inside. Along with live-in and sleeping quarters consisting of a table and platform beds.

 **I'd walk for days  
Through pouring rain  
Anything to be with him  
It's been too long,  
I can't be strong no more**

"Yeah Vinnie. I'm coming" she sighed as she handed Vinnie the last box from the garage. She watched as Four-By pulled with all of his equipment. She hold sold the garage to him for a very reasonable price of one dollar.

For the most part, her relationship with the white-furred mouse had to be the most endearing and unusual highlight of her life. She still didn't know exactly what attracted her to him but, it certainly wasn't his physical charms or his over-inflated ego. Nevertheless, she held him in a special place within her heart. She wasn't sure about her feelings for him in the beginning but, after he came into her life the second time, she knew, without a doubt, that she wanted to be a part of his world and decided to pack up her entire Earth life and move to Mars.

 **Leavin' on the next plane out  
'Cause I gotta see my baby  
It's been too long  
Since I held him in my arms  
And I just won't sleep at night  
No, no, no, no  
'Til he's sleeping here beside me  
Here beside me again**

"Last box?" he inquired as he took the box from Charley's arms and placed it into the Big Rig.

"Last one" she said with a sad smile as she looked longingly at the garage, just now realizing how hard it was going to be to leave everything that she had known behind.

 **I gotta be with my baby**

"Charley? Are you sure about this?" he inquired as he slid his hands into his pockets, feeling nervous that she was going to change her mind at the last minute.

"Absolutely. There's just a lot of bittersweet memories here" she mentioned as she turned to look back at him.

 **Gotta be with him  
Gotta be by his side  
Gonna be with him  
My heart's made up my mind  
**

"But, we'll make plenty more. I promise you that much" Vinnie said as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and held them behind his back.

"I know you're right about that one" she smiled and then made her way to the front of the rig but, was stopped short by Vinnie placing a hand on her shoulder.

 **I'm leavin' on the next plane out  
'Cause I gotta see my baby  
It's been too long  
Since I held him in my arms  
And I just won't sleep at night  
No, no, no  
'Til he's sleeping here beside me  
Here beside me again**

"I wanna do this right gorgeous" he commented nervously.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning to face him.

"You know on Mars, we do this a bit differently but, I want you to have the best of both worlds" he started to say.

 **It's been too long  
Since I held him in my arms  
And I just won't sleep at night  
'Til he's sleeping here beside me  
Here beside me**

"I will have that" she said, not sure as to where he was going with his conversation.

"But, I want this to be the start of that" Vinnie said as he got down on one knee and showed her a ring that he had picked out for her to wear as a sign that he was finally going to marry her.

 **I gotta be with my baby,  
Gonna be with my baby  
Gonna take the next plane  
Or the next train  
Gotta get there  
Gotta see my baby  
**

"Is this..." she started to ask. As she placed a hand over her mouth, not thinking that he would ever ask her to be his completely. It was a simple silver band that had a hammered look about. Very basic and simple and not over the top. Just her style.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, his voice starting to shake.

 **And nothing's gonna stop me  
From leavin' this time  
Leavin' on the next plane out  
Leavin' on the next plane out  
**

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you" she said as she watched Vinnie slide the ring over her finger and then stood up. She tossed her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips for the first time since they had known each other

 **Next plane  
Next train **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Only one road**

Six months had passed since Charley moved to Mars to be with Vinnie and they were finally getting married.

 **I'm looking back through the years  
Down this highway  
Memories,  
They all lead up to this one day  
And many dreams lost along the way  
Haunt me still  
I guess they always will**

Throttle and Carbine married, in secret, about two months ago. With their line of work and devotion to it, they decided it was best to get it over with as quickly and quietly as possible. Charley and Vinnie bore witness to their union. It was so casual that they wore their uniforms to it. But, they were happy to finally get it over with and carry on with their lives without outside interference.

 **When love was too much to bear  
I just left it there**

After arriving on Mars, Charley and Vinnie bought a small one bedroom, one bathroom home in the center of town. She wanted something close to her newly opened garage and he wanted to be able to get to work as quickly as possible with the Freedom Fighters as well as hanging out with Throttle and Modo.

 **Here I stand face to face  
With this heart of mine  
Livin' without you I only fall behind  
We had a love most people never find  
All this time  
I never realized**

Their new home was small but, efficient. When you walked inside the dwelling, there was a two-car garage for their rides. Upstairs was a full apartment with a living space, bedroom, bathroom, and U-shaped kitchen. There was even a laundry closet, so neither of them had to lug clothing to the laundromat or the shop.

 **And the courage I finally found  
Has made me turn around**

Vinnie and Charley butted heads quite frequently over the color scheme and finally he relented and she compromised. Vinnie was allowed to color the garage however he chose and she was given full range of the main house along with her own shop. Charley obviously got the better end of the bargain with having two spaces to call her own instead of one. Technically three if you count the Big Rig.

 **There is only one road I'm walkin'  
Only one lifetime  
One heart to guide me  
Only one road I'm walkin'  
But I'm gonna run back,  
I'm gonna run back  
'Cause I need you right here  
Beside me**

As she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, she smiled but, there was a small part of her that wanted to cry. Not out of sadness but, out of joy and happiness. She had waited so long for Vinnie and her to finally get it all together. And now that it was, everything fell into place so quickly that even Charley was blown away by it all.

 **I can still hear the song of your laughter  
I can still taste the sorrow of your tears  
We said "Goodbye" but our hearts did not hear  
Now, my love, there's nothing left to fear**

As she worked some mouse through her damp hair, she recalled seeing Carbine and couldn't wait to tell her what happened. She may have been a general but, she was still female and loved to gossip just as much as the next girl. Of course, the guys didn't want to stick around for any female chatter, so, they took off to go have some Martian versions of root beer while Charley and Carbine walked over to Charley's new shop that had been built to her specifications while she was packing up her Earth home.

 **With all my heart put me through  
It leads me back to you**

She recalled grabbing each of them a root beer and sitting down on top of a couple of shorter tool boxes. Carbine was all smiles when she heard about Vinnie finally asking Charley to marry him. But, Charley had her reserves when it came to the intimacy part. She had no clue as to what to expect when it came to seeing Vinnie without any clothes on. It wasn't as though he hadn't tried to seduce her on the flight back but, Charley made up an excuse about the potential of being interrupted by work.

 **There is only one road I'm walking  
Only one lifetime  
One heart to guide me  
Only one road I'm walking  
But I'm gonna run back,  
I'm gonna run back  
'Cause I need you right here  
Beside me**

Carbine nodded her head and understood what Charley was trying to say. Charley wanted to know if Martian mice were different from the human males that she had dealt with. Carbine confirmed Charley's suspicions. Yes, the males were different but, not that different. Both Carbine and Charley drew out pictures of their respective male counterparts and laughed when they took mental notes as to the differences and the similarities. In the end, Charley realized that it didn't really matter what it looked like as long as he didn't try to impale her on it.

But, Carbine did warn her that some males, maybe one percent, had a throwback style one. Of course, Charley had to ask what that meant. Carbine was polite enough to explain that thousands of years, when they weren't so domesticated, males used to have backwards facing barbs, which were not very comfortable for the females who were also built differently back then as well.

That night, Charley learned that Vinnie was one of the lucky mice who was not part of the small population of throwbacks. He wasn't very passionate in the bedroom but, he did apologize for being rather quick in the bed due to the fact that it had been a while since he had been with anyone. Charley understood.

 **There is only one road I'm walking  
Only one lifetime  
One heart to guide me  
Only one road I'm walking  
But I'm gonna run back,  
I'm gonna run back  
'Cause I need you right here  
Beside me**

That was six months ago and now, here she was, getting married to him. She had her doubts just like any other female did on her wedding day but, she wasn't about to let that stand in her way.

As she finished running her fingers through her hair, she washed off her hands and opened one of the bathroom draws. Reaching in, she pulled out her small make-up bag and placed it on top of the bathroom sink. Opening the bag, she pulled out a small container. She opened the container up and realized that she was going to have to make a trip back to Earth for another supply of her birth control pills.

It wasn't as though she and Vinnie didn't want kids but, they both wanted to wait a couple of years before doing so. Charley had her business and Vinnie had the Freedom Fighters to deal with. So, having kids was fr from both their minds and Charley made damn sure not to miss a single dose. Besides, they weren't even sure if their species were compatible in that way.

As she finished up with putting a light amount of makeup on her face and then tossing her bag back into the draw. She made her way into the bedroom and opened up their closet. Last time she was on Earth, about five months ago, she purchased the outfit she was planning on wearing to the wedding. She decided not to go with the typical wedding gown but, instead, opted for a casual pants suit. It was a drapey crepe style with a surplice bodice in a V neck and a nice wide pants leg.

 **'Cause I'm gonna run back,  
I'm gonna run back  
'Cause, baby, I need you right here  
Beside me **

After putting on her outfit, she grabbed out the matching ivory-colored strappy heels and put them on. They decided simple was best and kept with the theme. Especially since Charley didn't like wearing dresses too much. Taking a long look at herself in the mirror again, she kept thinking that something was missing from all of this but, decided to not dwell on it.

She was marrying her best friend today and felt elated.

Making her way downstairs, to the garage, she grabbed the keys to her black and purple motorcycle and drove herself to the small chapel. She laughed as she pulled up and parked her bike, realizing that the bottom her pants now had some distinctive red dust on them. Shrugging her shoulders, she made her way into the the chapel and Modo walked her down the isle, since she didn't have a father to do this for her.

She and Vinnie said their "I do's" and kissed. Vinnie, of course, blushed because it was in front of his friends.

The reception was loads of fun and the guys tried to out-chugged and out-eat each other. The girls laughed and danced to some old school rock. It was well past midnight before the party finally wound down and Vinnie and Charley made their way back to their humble abode.

They made love for the first time as husband and wife and quickly fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **DinoDragonMaster: Thanks for being the first one to comments. I'm hoping to continue on with the others once we get settles into our new house.**

 **Yankee71: I have so missed having the opportunity to write and read everyone's reviews. I'm glad that my stories bring excitement into your life. Writing them brings me a lot of excitement. My family is doing a lot better. We're getting ready to finally get moved into a new house and we're so excited. Our official date is TOMORROW (December 1** **st** **). Just in time for the Christmas holiday.**

 **Many Cyber Hugs to everyone reading and reviewing. Be safe out there with this super crazy weather.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fly**

Two years have passed since Charley and Vinnie got married and still, neither of them had any plans of slowing down to have children. Vinnie still had his work with the freedom fighters and Charley worked many long hours at the Martian garage. Along with them not having children, Carbine and Throttle also had their plates full with their duties. Modo ended up getting married last year to a super sweet white-furred mouse named Karina and had two children already. They were planning on having many more.

This morning, Vinnie had gone to work early, allowing Charley to sleep in. He knew she had a rough night last night. She had been up and down most of the night heaving over the toilet in an attempt to empty whatever was bothering her stomach. Vinnie chalked it up to little sleep, long work hours, and not so great meals the last couple of weeks. Of course, he had a cast iron stomach and could eat anything on the planet, which he did with much gusto. Charley was still human and there were certain Martian foods that still upset her stomach on occasion.

Charley awoke about an hour after Vinnie left and ran to the toilet, falling to her knees as she gripped the rim of the porcelain throne. She coughed and dry heaved until her whole body shook with pain. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she slowly stood up but kept a hand firmly pressed to her stomach as she slowly made her way back to bed and collapsed at the foot of it.

"Welp Charley girl. I think it's time we went to the doctor. I hope they have one here that deals with humans as well as mice" she shivered as she reached over to grab the martian phone and dialed Karina, since she was a stay at home mom who knew practically everyone on the planet.

"Hello" Karina cheerfully said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Karina, it's Charley" she said.

"Hey Charley! What's going on?" she could tell by the sound of Charley's voice that she was under the weather and wondered what it was.

"Do you know a doctor who deals with humans? I'm sick" Charley inquired out of her bubbly friend. The only reason why Charley didn't know the answer to that question was because, she was so busy with work and had never gotten sick in the two years since her arrival that she found it unnecessary to look for one.

"You do realize that should have been one of the first things you should have located after your arrival" Karina chuckled as she thought about the few available doctors on Mars and then remembered one, in particular, who made house calls.

"I know. I realized that five minutes before calling you" Charley attempted to chuckle but curled up in a ball on the edge of the bed. Feeling absolutely miserable.

"Ok. I do know one mouse who does make house calls. If you want me to, I can give her a call and have her come over" Karina said, knowing that there were actually two mice who made house calls but, she figured Charley would want a female over a male mouse examining her in the privacy of her home.

"That would be awesome. I don't even feel like a can drive to work" Charley responded before coughing again and then rolling off of the bed, making her way to the bathroom with a hand held to her stomach. She dropped the phone on the floor and started dry heaving, again, into the toilet for a couple of minutes.

"Sorry about that" Charley said after she finished worshiping the china goddess.

"No problem. I'll give the doctor a call and call you back once I know what time she'll be at your place"

"Thanks. I'll be right here, feeling like I'm dying" Charley moaned as she used the toilet to help her stand up and made her way over to the sink.

After hanging the phone up, she looked at herself in the mirror and then ran her fingers through her auburn tresses, which had finally grown out back to the middle of her back. Even though Vinnie thought her short hair was cute, he made it not so obvious that he enjoying running his fingers through her longer hair.

Grabbing a wash cloth from the edge of the white pedestal sink, she turned on the faucet and soaked the small towel with cold water. Looking back in the mirror, she ran the wet cloth over her face and neck to make an attempt to feel and, sort of, look a little bit better.

She just hoped that the doctor wasn't too busy making house calls.

 **P.O.V.**

Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie made their way to the outskirts of the city in order to investigate a potential Plutarkian invasion. As usual, they were more than a little excited at the thought of getting even with the stink-fishes

Of course, they just hated the fact that the Plutarkians kept coming back even though they were constantly defeated by the freedom fighters.

 **Fly, fly little wing  
Fly beyond imagining  
The softest cloud, the whitest dove  
Upon the wind of heaven's love  
Past the planets and the stars  
Leave this lonely world of ours  
Escape the sorrow and the pain  
And fly again**

Looking out, over the horizon, Throttle spotted a Plutarkian destroyer ship loading up unwilling mice into it. With a nod from Throttle, the three of them mounted their bikes and made their way as loudly as they could down to the ship.

It didn't take them very long to free all the mice and run the Plutarkians back into their ship, screaming and fleeing for their lives.

"Welp, another day and another stink-fish running away" Throttle commented as he put in a call to General Carbine, letting her know that the information that they had received was correct and that they would be on their way home as soon as they could locate where Vinnie had run off to.

"Hey. I thought you'd be at work" Vinnie said, knowing that he needed to get back to Throttle and Modo but, the thought of seeing her was more enticing.

"I missed you" she said as she closed the space between them. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself closer to him. She seductively pressed her hips closer to his and gave him a ghost of a smile.

"I can tell" he chuckled as he ran his fingers through her soft, auburn hair.

"What else can you tell?" she questioned as she slid one of her hands down his chest, to his waist.

"Hey Vinnie!" he heard Throttle call out but, was still unable to see him due to the fact that his wife had lured him behind a large mound.

 **Fly, fly precious one  
Your endless journey has begun  
Take your gentle happiness  
Far too beautiful for this  
Cross over to the other shore  
There is peace forevermore  
But hold this mem'ry bittersweet  
Until we meet**

"Look babe. I gotta get back to work. We'll finish this tonight, since you're obviously feeling a lot better" Vinnie stated as he removed her hands from him, kissed her on the forehead, and proceeded to walk away from her.

"There won't be a tonight" she whispered, withdrawing a a capped syringe from her pocket and uncapped it.

"Huh?" Vinnie questioned as he turned to where Charley was and found someone else standing in her place. It had Charley's shape but, was all one black mass. Before he had a chance to react, the thing moved with lightening fast reflexes and and stabbed him the neck with the syringe, injecting his with a toxin.

"Don't worry. Charley will be a good hands very soon" the creature said as it got ready to assume a new shape but, was interrupted when Throttle and Modo showed up and discovered Vinnie holding onto his neck.

 **Fly, fly do not fear  
Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear  
Your heart is pure, your soul is free  
Be on your way, don't wait for me  
Above the universe you'll climb  
On beyond the hands of time  
The moon will rise, the sun will set  
But I won't forget**

"What the hell?" Modo asked as he raised his gun arm and proceeded to fire at at the creature but, it disappeared before it had Modo had even a chance to hit it.

"Modo. Vinnie needs out help" Throttle said as he lowered his friend and comrade to the ground. Blood oozed out of the neck wound as Throttle took one of his bandannas and pressed it against the opening, hoping to slow it down.

"Come on man. You've had worse" Modo said as knelt beside his fallen comrade.

"Get a hold of Carbine. We need immediate assistance. Hurry" Throttle was shaking as he looked back over at Vinnie, who was shaking and unable to speak. Throttle looked down at where his hand was holding pressure against his neck and saw the syringe and some remnants of a clear, gel-like substance.

As Throttle held onto his friend, he could only watch as time seemed to trickle by while Vinnie's body began to tremor and saliva began to dribble out of his mouth.

"Their sending help but, it's going to be about an hour before they can get out here" Modo said as he knelt beside Vinnie. Their bikes gathered around and could only watch and wait.

"We're right here man. We ain't going nowhere" Modo said as he grabbed his friend's shaking hand and felt him squeeze.

"Don't worry Vin. We got your back" Throttle stated as he pulled the syringe out and tossed it off to the side.

Modo reached into the side compartment of his bike and pulled out a warming blanket. He placed it over Vinnie and hoped that it would help.

Throttle shook his head. He knew his friend wouldn't make it more than another twenty minutes. And he hated the thought of delivering bad news to Charley, considering that Vinnie had said she hadn't been feeling good the past couple of days.

Throttle and Modo looked at each other and shook their heads. Vinnie was fading fast and neither of them knew what to do. They had never seen a poison work so quickly and with such ferocity on a body.

 **Fly, fly little wing  
Fly where only angels sing  
Fly away, the time is right  
Go now, find the light **

The rescue medics arrived sooner than they thought but, it was too late. Vinnie was dead twenty minutes after they made the call and just ten minutes before the medics arrived. Throttle explained, while handing them the syringe, of what they had witnessed and even the medical staff had never seen anything like it. They said they would test what was left and see if there were any clues in Vinnie's body that could give them an idea of what they were looking for and if there was a cure for it.

Throttle and Modo mounted their bikes and watched as they medical ship took off with Vinnie and his bike on board.

"Let's go home. I need to tell Carbine what happened" Throttle said as he brushed hi shoulder length blond hair away from his face and put his helmet on. Modo followed suit and they rode off towards the Martian city.

 **P.O.V.**

"VINNIE!" Charley screamed as a vision of dying faded from her view.

* * *

 **I know. Cliffhanger. I hope nobody gets too upset. I hate upsetting my readers. Special shout out to: BookWorm4321: I'm glad that you are liking the story so far.**

 **DinoDragonMaster: As always, thank you for all your help and inspiration with my writing.**

 **Yankee71: Sorry it took me so long to get back on writing. Just finally got internet back on and am hoping to back my head back in the game.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. As always, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or something that you would like to see featured in one of the upcoming chapters, feel free to speak up. Many CYBER HUGS to all readers and reviewers.**

 **Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Call the man**

Throttle and Modo arrived back at headquarters shortly after Vinnie's body was transported to a secured and quarantined medical facility. General Carbine was quick to order the two grieving mice into her office.

"What the hell happened out there?" she demanded to know, not feeling much loss over the white furred mouse.

"I don't know" Throttle growled back at his wife.

"What do you mean by that? What kind kind of answer is that?" Carbine inquired as she remained seated in her chair.

"Look, all we know is that there was something else out there. Not mouse. Not human. And damn sure not Plutarkian" Modo snapped back at the general. He glanced over at Throttle and noticed his friend's hands were shaking while he attempted to maintain control of his temper.

"I need a clear definition of what you're talking about" Carbine insisted as she turned on her computer and began to start writing up her report as she glared at Throttle and Modo from across the room.

Throttle and Modo repeated, their voices overlapping, their side of the story of what they saw and how Vinnie died. Both of them were beyond angry at Carbine's lack of empathy for the situation but, thought nothing of it due to the fact that the military had partially hardened her heart against such emotions.

Finally, they had had enough. Both of them stood up and proceeded to storm out of the office.

"Where do you think you two are going?" General Carbine demanded as she watched them turn their backs to her, indicating their retreat from the confines of her office.

"I'm heading home to tell my wife what happened" Modo's eye glowed red, hot, and angry as he thought about all the ways his best friend could have died and it turned out to not be in a blaze of glory. He clenched both of his fists at his side and refused to look at Carbine.

"What about you, Commander?" Carbine clenched her jaw as she noticed Throttle refused to look back at her.

"I have a widow to inform of her husband's untimely passing" was all Throttle would say through gritted teeth, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall as he willed his body to not start shaking out of sadness and anger.

 **Close the door  
Shut the world away  
All the fight's gone from this wounded heart  
Across the floor  
Dreams and shadows play  
Like wind blown refugees  
**

"We will finish this conversation later on this evening" Carbine stated as she continued tapping on the keyboard, attempting to finish working on Vinnie's death report before calling it a night.

"Whatever" Throttle said as he slammed the door shut behind Modo and himself.

"You gonna tell Charley?" Modo inquired, knowing that only Throttle would be the only one who would be able to calmly talk to her at this time.

"Yeah" Throttle murmured as he mounted his motorcycle and watched Vinnie's bike saddle up next to him, ready to go home to Charley. Even though she was Vinnie's bike, she still had her devotion to his wife and her mechanic.

"See ya later bro" Modo said as he sped off, leaving a cloud of dust in his path.

"Yeah, see ya" Throttle mumbled as he put his helmet on is head and sped off, with Vinnie's bike following close beside him.

Throttle thought the whole way to Charley's home about how he was going to break the news to his best lady friend. He wasn't sure how much information he should give her and how bad her reaction was going to be. He knew how he felt about it all and he knew he was still in a state of shock but, he also knew that he needed to tell Charley immediately.

Pulling up outside their home, he noticed Charley pulling back the curtain as he drove into the garage. Turning his bike off, he pulled his helmet off and sighed, listening to the red bike also following suit.

"I guess it's now or never, Lady" Throttle softly commented as he made his way to the staircase on the back side of the garage, wishing that this was going to be easy but, acknowledged its difficulty.

 **P.O.V.**

After the doctor visited her and told Charley that the reason she was so sick was due to the fact that she was pregnant. The doctor gave her a shot in the hip to help with the nausea and it worked like a charm. Within ten minutes, Charley felt completely back to normal and ready to take on the world.

 **Call the man  
Who deals in love beyond repair  
He can heal the world  
Of hearts in need of care  
Shine a light ahead  
When the next step is unclear  
Call the man  
He's needed here**

Except, she now had to figure out how she was going to tell Vinnie that they were going to be parents before they were ready to be.

As far as her vision of something bad happening to Vinnie, she chalked it up to maybe a minor side-effect from the shot and decided to get her mind back on track to happier things.

Charley decided to make Vinnie's favorite dinner and dessert; loaded hot dogs with root beer and tater tots and for dessert, she made him a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. She even went into town and purchased some decorating supplies and a cute little two piece footed baby outfit with a matching cap that she wrapped up in some red wrapping paper with black motorcycles on it and a big red bow.

 **I close my eyes  
I remember when  
Your sweet love filled this empty room  
The tears I cry  
Won't bring it back again  
Unless the lonely star should fall**

While the cake was baking in the oven, Charley hung up streamers throughout the small dinning room. After pulling the cake out of the oven and allowing it to cool on the counter, she started to blow up white balloons and tied them up to long strings to hang up in the corners. After that, she decorated the table with a white tablecloth and a clear vase in the center of the table filled with faux red silk roses, since there weren't any real roses on Mars.

Looking at the time, she saw that it was getting close to when Vinnie would be getting home and quickly put the tater tots into the oven and got to frosting the cake. She was not a big fan of red velvet but, she really wanted him to be surprised with all his favorites so when she finally informed him of their unexpected surprise, it would be a lot easier for her.

 **Call the man  
Who deals in love beyond repair  
He can heal the world  
Of hearts in need of care  
Shine a light ahead  
When the next step is unclear  
Call the man  
He's needed here**

She heard a couple of motorcycles pull up and into the garage. She recognized them as Vinnie and Throttle's bikes. She was actually excited that Throttle was going to be here for her little surprise party for Vinnie. Throttle and Modo were definitely larger supporters of having kids between the three of them.

She heard a knock on the door and wondered why they were knocking. Charley chuckled at the thought that Vinnie may have left the house key at home but, then remembered that he did have it on his key chain when he left that morning.

Shaking her head, she made her way over to the door and opened it. She only saw Throttle standing there with his head hanging and Vinnie's helmet in his hands. Her lower lip quivered as she realized that the nightmare she had earlier in the day was a premonition.

 **Needed in the chaos and confusion  
From the plains to city hall  
Needed where the proud who walk the wire are set to fall**

"Throttle?" Charley whimpered as she looked at the tan-furred mouse, whose shoulders shook with pent up sadness combined with anger and frustration.

"Charley-girl" Throttle whispered as he raised his shaded eyes to look at his best friend's widow.

"What happened?" she inquired as she placed her hands over the top of his, quietly beckoning him to come inside.

"It all happened so fast" Throttle stated, following Charley's lead as she escorted him over to the couch. She patted the cushions and he took the initiative to sit down next to her, gently placing Vinnie's helmet onto the floor.

"What? Please tell me" she begged as she gripped his wrist, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she watched Throttle's face fall while he removed his sunglasses. She took note of the fact that he couldn't even look at her without the urge to cry. She could hear his voice quivering as he spoke, finally gazing over at her.

"Vinnie was...murdered" Throttle barely got those words out before turning his focus to his lap. He couldn't look at Charley without wanting to fall apart in her arms.

 **Call the man  
Who deals in once upon a time  
Maybe he  
Can mend this broken heart of mine  
Shine a light ahead  
Now the future isn't clear  
Call the man  
He's needed here  
Call the man  
He's needed here**

He heard her gasp and looked back over at her. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist. It was at this moment that Throttle finally let his emotions go wild. He buried his muzzle into her auburn hair and cried into her shoulder while she wailed into his chest. He was so far past angry that tears were the only thing left for him to shed.

As night fell over the Martian sky, Throttle and Charley held each other through their sadness and comforted each other through the night. They ate dinner, spoke softly to one another, and Charley told Throttle, what was suppose to be good news for Vinnie. Throttle grasped her hand at the table and told he would help her out in any way he could, even if it meant helping her go back to Earth to mourn her loss. She thanked him and said that she would have to think about it because, Mars had become her home as well.

 **He's needed here  
He's needed here  
Call the man**

It was was past midnight before Throttle decided it was best if he headed back home and told her that he would check on her later. She thanked him for being there and then locked up all the doors and windows. It had been a long time since she had to worry about the future since she met the guys.

Now, as she cleaned up the kitchen, she reached under the sink and pulled out her pistol. She had every intention of doing a double check on the doors and windows before going to sleep on the couch for the remainder of the night. She pulled a blanket from off the backside of the couch and used the couch's throw pillows to lay her head on. She placed the gun under the pillows and fell into a light sleep, falling back into her old habits of when the guys weren't at home and to before she met them.

 **He's needed here  
Right here right now **

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for their patience on me getting this latest chapter completed and posted. I have been very busy with homeschooling my son and trying to get moved into our new house basically by myself.**

 **DinoDragonMaster:** thanks for being there since the beginning

 **Yankee71:** I am so sorry you got sick and happy belated holidays (all of them)

 **bookworm4321:** I look forward to your reviews

 **Vlaatjee:** I guess it's an "Oh my god, I killed Kenny!" LOL. I know, I started them off rather calm but, I hope this new chapter makes up for it

 **Many CYBER HUGS to all readers and reviewers. I am so going to to try to do better about writing more frequently. It also hasn't helped that I just adopted a kitten that just loves to assist with rewriting a chapter. UGH.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Where does my heart beat now?**

When it came time to put her house on the market, touring new homes on Earth and sorting through Vinnie's possessions, there was never a perfect time for her. Some people she knew would have tackled these tasks within a few days, while others needed to wait several months.

 **So much to believe in - We were lost in time**

At first, Charley couldn't bring herself to part with her husband's possessions or anything he had touched, used or made comments about in the past. Then one day, Charley asked Throttle to go and pack up all of his stuff and put it in storage so she could go through it at a later time.

 **Everything I needed**

 **I feel in your eyes**

 **Always thought of keeping -**

 **Your heart next to mine**

 **But now that seems so far away**

 **Don't know how love could leave**

 **Without a trace**

 **Where do silent hearts go?**

Her first step in all of this was to accept the reality of losing Vinnie. This involved her overcoming the natural denial response and realizing that her husband was physically dead. She viewed the body after death, attended the funeral and burial services, and visited the place where his body was laid to rest. It also helped her to spend time openly talking with Throttle about Vinnie and the circumstances surrounding his death. As you grapple with this reality, you are also freer to embrace the consolation of knowing that the spiritual life goes on and that we do not grieve as those who have no hope.

 **Where does my heart beat now**

 **Where is the sound**

 **That only echoes through the night**

 **Where does my heart beat now**

 **I can't live without**

 **Without feeling it inside**

 **Where do all the lonely hearts go**

When Vinnie passed away, Charley tried to bypass the pain by bottling up her emotions or attempting to reject her feelings. Unfortunately, she learned that the only way to overcome her grief was to move _with_ and _through_ it daily as her feelings ebb and flow. She realized that if she avoided grieving completely she might end up suffering from some form of depression or even physical problems. Luckily, she had Throttle there with her for the two of them to fully experience the pain – most often through tears – which provided them with some genuine relief.

 **Candle in the water - Drifting helplessly**

 **Hiding from the thunder-**

 **Come and rescue me**

 **Driven by hunger -**

 **Of the endless dream**

Among other things, Charley realized that she was going to have to change her environment now that her husband was gone. This entailed many responsibilities and social roles that were formerly fulfilled by him. Likewise, she dreaded coming home to an empty house after a long day at the Martian garage. She very quickly gave serious consideration to moving back to Earth to start a new life again with her unborn child. She figured experiencing nature and new music, and maybe some phone calls to close friends would be helpful.

 **I'm searching for the hand that I can hold**

 **I'm reaching for the arms that let me know**

 **Where do silent hearts go?**

She knew that she needed to invest in good emotional energy so that she could have healthy and life-giving relationships. She certainly wasn't interested in rushing into a newfound intense or romantic relationship but, having an openness to connections with people who share her values and interests became more important. She didn't want to come across as disloyal or unfaithful but, she had to find enjoyment in life and form new attachments. She also knew that she needed to remember that her goal was not to forget Vinnie; it was to reach a point where she could remember and honor without being halted in her new life.

 **I'm searching for the hand that I can hold**

 **I'm reaching for the arms that let me know**

 **Where do silent hearts go?**

It took her about a week to decide on whether she wanted to move back to Earth or stay on Mars. She knew, deep in her heart, that she wasn't ready to deal with all of Vinnie's possessions at that moment. So that she could regain some balance in her life, Charley opted to move back to Chicago and temporarily live out of her rig.

 **Where does my heart beat now**

 **Where is the sound**

 **That only echoes through the night**

 **Where does my heart beat now**

 **I can't live without**

 **Without feeling it inside**

 **Where do all the lonely hearts go**

 **Where do all the lonely hearts go**

Big Rig had everything that she and the baby would ever need inside. She had painstakingly designed it to be able to comfortably house herself and the three mouse scouts on any given day. It had a master bedroom and a bunkroom on opposite sides of the trailer. An average size kitchen with smaller appliances due to space issues. Two bathrooms, a living room, and a dining room. She made sure that every area of the trailer had storage space. At the very back of the trailer was where they stored their bikes and toolboxes.

 **Then one touch overcomes the silence**

 **Love still survives**

 **Two hearts needing one another**

 **Give me wings to fly**

As Charley put the last of her items into the trailer, Throttle loaded the last of Vinnie's possessions onto his bike.

"You're sure about this?" he asked as he walked into the trailer where Charley hung the rest of her clothes were hung up.

"Yeah. I just can't stay here. I will be back. It's just that I need to deal with all of this and I can't do that here" she said as she sat down on her full-size bed and gazed up at Throttle.

"You know, Mars won't be the same without you" Throttle commented as he fiddled with a box in his leather biker jacket.

"I know but, it will persevere without me" she sighed as she continued to gaze at Throttle who kept his hands in his pockets and kept his sunglassed gaze on her.

 **Then one touch overcomes the silence**

 **Love still survives**

 **Two hearts needing one another**

 **Give me wings to fly**

"Listen" Throttle softly murmured as he sat down on the bed beside Charley and then grasped both her hands with his.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I don't know what killed Vinnie or even why but, what I do know is that this isn't over. Not by a long shot" he softly spoke, releasing one of her hands and then reaching into his jacket pocket.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that" she mumbled as she watched Throttle pull out a small black box.

"I made this for you. Just in case something happens while you're on Earth" he said as he opened the box with his hand.

"It's beautiful!" Charley exclaimed as she looked at the necklace that was nestled against a black velvet background.

It was a heart-shaped jeweled pendant encased in a beautiful silver angel's wing.

 **Where does my heart beat now**

 **Where is the sound**

 **That only echoes through the night**

 **Where does my heart beat now**

 **I can't live without**

 **Without feeling it inside**

"Only you and I know about this. I don't know who to trust outside of us. When you squeeze the wings against the jewel, it will signal me to let me know if you're in trouble and I'll be able to find you anywhere" he calmly stated as he released her other hand and put the necklace around her neck. The chain was long enough to where the jewel was able to hide under her shirt.

"Thank you" Charley smiled before hugging Throttle. She felt the warmth of his leather cover furry arms wrap around her and they made her feel safe, even if just for a moment.

"Let's get you to the ship before they decide to leave without you" Throttle chuckled as he released Charley and headed over to his bike.

Charley snorted, "They better not even think about leaving without me". She started the rig up and followed Throttle to where her flight back to Earth was parked at.

 **I've got someone to give my heart to**

 **Feel it getting stronger and stronger**

 **And stronger**

 **And I feel inside**

As she backed the massive truck and trailer up and was proceeding to line with the loading dock, she noticed several soldiers talking to Throttle and pointing in her direction.

"What now?" she exclaimed as she parked the tractor and trailer. Putting the truck in neutral and pressing the parking brake, she sighed as she stepped out of the rig, only to be met by several other soldiers.

"What's going on?" She asked as she tossed her red hair over her shoulder and stared at them.

"There seems to be a problem with your plans to leave Mars" Carbine growled as she made her way through the guards.

Charley saw Throttle turn in her direction and was ushered over to the general.

"General, what the hell is going on?" Throttle growled as he looked at his wife who barely glanced in his direction.

 **Hearts are made to last**

 **Till the end of time**

"If she leaves, she'll be breaking the law" Carbine stated with a smirk that made Throttle's blood run ice cold.

Throttle knew of only one law that would prevent Charley from going home but, he never thought that Carbine would enforce it.

It was such an obscure law that he thought was tossed off somewhere else. Besides, Charley was human and should be exempt from it.

"What law?" Charley inquired, noticing how Throttle's jaw tightened as he stared at Carbine.

"It's an old law that still can be invoked if certain situations arise," Throttle said.

"And the situation has come about. How long did you think that your pregnancy would remain a secret?" Carbine asked.

"Only two people who knew about it and I wasn't ready to talk about it" Charley stated, knowing that only Throttle and the doctor knew about her condition and Throttle would never say a word to anyone without her consent. She concluded that the doctor broke trust and informed the general.

"You know what has to be done and the sooner it's done the better" Carbine directed her statement to Throttle.

"Fine" Throttle ground his teeth as he spoke.

"Thank you, commander" Carbine stated as she walked away from them.

"Throttle, what's going on?" Charley asked as she watched several of mice soldiers put locks on her rig.

"We have to get married, immediately" Throttle could barely get the words out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: My heart will go on**

Charley could believe what she was hearing fall out of Throttle's mouth. She was getting married. Again. And not just to anyone. She was getting married to Throttle...who was already married.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she attempted to fathom the logistics of a polygamous relationship. In her mind and with her upbringing, she was raised to be in a monogamous marriage.

 **Every night in my dreams**

 **I see you, I feel you**

 **That is how I know you go on**

"I know. It's not what you want" Throttle attempted to soothe her frazzled nerves but, he could already see a layer of mist forming in her eyes. He placed a firm albeit compassionate hand on her shoulder.

"No! It's not what I want! Why? Why I am being forced to stay on Mars and get married to a mouse who already has a wife?" she yanked herself away from Throttle and held back the urge to punch him.

"It's our customs. Our laws" Throttle sighed as he watched Charley turn away from him. He knew that she was getting ready to emotionally shut him out.

"But they're not my laws. You knew about this. Didn't you?" Charley growled out as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep from falling apart.

 **Far across the distance**

 **And spaces between us**

 **You have come to show you go on**

"Yes," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"How could you!" Charley didn't know or care if it was hormones talking or not, she was livid and needed to release her pent up frustration.

With both hands balled up into a fist, she swiftly turned and went to punch Throttle. Before she could land one blow, both of his hands grabbed both of hers and pulled her to him. She cried and screamed as she attempted to get loose from his steadfast hold.

"I'm sorry," Throttle said as he felt her body relax and both of them slid down to the ground.

"Why? Why?" she kept repeatedly asking as she felt Throttle lay his head on top of hers and pull her closer to her. She felt the softness of his fur through his open jacket against her cheek. She could hear the steadiness of his heartbeat.

 **Near, far, wherever you are**

 **I believe that the heart does go on**

 **Once more you open the door**

 **And you're here in my heart**

 **And my heart will go on and on**

"The laws were made many years ago. It was deemed necessary, at the time, to protect the females of our species. I'm paraphrasing at this moment but, it states that if a married male passes away whoever was in charge must marry the widow. That's why you and I are being put into this awkward position. It's all about protecting your unborn child. If you hadn't gotten pregnant, I think it wouldn't have been a big issue. But, since you have been here for a few years and visited multiple times, they must have assumed you knew" Throttle murmured into his friend's auburn hair.

 **Love can touch us one time**

 **And last for a lifetime**

 **And never let go 'til we're gone**

"I didn't know and Vinnie wasn't exactly forthcoming with information on Martian law" she wanted to strangle her late husband for not telling her.

 _I know it's unfair but, I'll do my best to make you happy._ Throttle thought.

 _Huh._ Charley thought as she looked up at Throttle.

 _You heard that!?_ Throttle mentally inquired.

 _Yes_. She responded.

 _We better keep this one under wraps until we figure out how it happened._ Throttle commented as he slowly looked around, hoping none of the soldiers noticed what was going on between them.

 _I agree. At least until we figure out what's going on and who killed Vinnie._ Charley couldn't believe her thoughts that she was able to telepathically communicate with Throttle.

 **Love was when I loved you**

 **One true time I hold to**

 **In my life, we'll always go on**

"We better get going. The sooner we get this wedding over with the sooner we can get our lives back on track" Throttle stated as calmly as he could as he stood up and assisted Charley.

"I guess me going back to Chicago now is impossible" Charley felt saddened at the prospect of not being able to leave Mars.

"As soon as I get everything settled, you and I will take a vacation back to Earth. Hopefully, without interference" he mentioned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and ushered her over to his bike.

"Like a honeymoon?" she inquired as Throttle mounted his bike and patted the seat behind him, encouraging her to ride with him.

"Yeah. Whatever you want" he said as he felt her sit down behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his tail securely around her waist before taking off to his house.

 **Near, far, wherever you are**

 **I believe that the heart does go on**

 **Once more you open the door**

 **And you're here in my heart**

 **And my heart will go on and on**

He was completely grateful that his home was designed with three bedrooms or else there would be a fight over who slept on the bed and who took the couch. He knew anything of Charley's would have to be moved into her new home, much to her dismay.

At this moment, Throttle was going to have to play along with whatever and whoever was pulling the strings. At least until he could narrow down on the suspects.

But, for now, as long as Charley was close by, he would sleep better. He also wanted to figure out how in the world Charley gained a special ability.

 **You're here, there's nothing I fear**

 **And I know that my heart will go on**

 **We'll stay forever this way**

 **You are safe in my heart**

 **And my heart will go on and on  
**


End file.
